Stay a Child
by bruninhagalle
Summary: - Eu permaneci estática. Meus olhos fixos no que eu agora tinha certeza ser o presente de dia das crianças mais inesperado de todos os tempos.


**N/A: **Eu poderia dedicar essa fanfiction a todas as crianças - e isso inclui aquelas que sempre manterão uma parte de si crianças - já que foi com o tema delas que eu escrevi. Poderia dedicar a Carlos Bernard, cujo aniversário foi no último dia 12 de outubro. Mas hoje, só quero dedicá-la a **Marcinha**. Márcia Litman. Uma grande amiga. Sei que não é o melhor presente do mundo. Nem o que você realmente gostaria de ganhar. Mas daqui de longe, é a melhor coisa que eu posso fazer (e ainda tenho minhas dúvidas se é bom mesmo). E mesmo aqui de longe, você sabe que eu vou estar sempre com você. Para rirmos de alguma situação. Chorarmos por alguma outra. Torcemos juntas pelos nossos times. Superarmos nossas maiores decepções. **Juntas**. **Sempre**. Eu te prometo isso, Marcinha. Sempre que precisar, eu estarei aqui. A qualquer hora. Qualquer dia. **Te amo muito**! E parabéns!

* * *

**Stay a Child.**

"_O fim não é tão divertido como o começo.  
Por favor, permaneça uma criança em algum lugar no seu coração."_

- Original of the Species – U2

**Faith's POV**

Eu acordei ao som de um barulho estranho, pelo menos para o meu estado semi-desperta. Virando o rosto, encontrei Lizzie sentada na cama, seu cenho franzido de curiosidade. Ela também havia escutado.

Uma porta, a da frente do nosso quarto, abriu e bateu, e nós sabíamos que Matt também estava de pé pelo mesmo motivo que nós duas.

"Vocês escutaram?" – Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou ao abrir a porta do quarto e botar a cabeça para dentro. Nós duas assentimos, e com um gesto na cabeça, ele pediu que o seguíssemos.

Silenciosamente, avançamos. Matt na frente, Lizzie logo atrás dele e eu, a menor de todos, por último. A primeira coisa que avistamos ao chegarmos na sala de estar foi papai e mamãe lado a lado, sorrisos enormes em seus rostos. Nós paramos, desconfiados e congelamos ao finalmente notar o que eles escondiam atrás de suas pernas.

Eu ouvi Matt segurar a respiração e o gritinho dado por Lizzie. Eles correram, fazendo nossos pais abrirem caminho e sorrirem ainda mais. Eu permaneci estática. Meus olhos fixos no que eu agora tinha certeza ser o presente de dia das crianças mais inesperado de todos os tempos.

"Faith?" – Estava tão concentrada nele que não notei minha mãe se aproximando e ao escutar a voz dela, a encontrei abaixada na minha frente, os olhos dela no nível dos meus. Eu amo os olhos da minha mãe. Muitos dizem que os meus são uma cópia perfeita dos dela. O jeito oriental deles me fascinam, e a bondade neles, sempre constante, me fazem sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por tê-la como mãe. – "Você está bem, querida?"

"Eu..." – Ela pegou uma de minhas mãos, e a apertou. Eu sorri, e ao ver que as linhas de preocupação não saíram do rosto dela, sabia que tinha sido um sorriso fraco.

"Você não gostou do presente?"

Eu desviei meus olhos dos dela, fixando-os no filhote de cachorro mais à frente. Meus dois irmãos estavam ajoelhados, alisando-o e gargalhando. Meu pai estava perto deles, mas prestava atenção em mim. Eu o encarei e ele sorriu.

"Eu acho que eu,"

"Você tem medo de cachorro?" – Mamãe pegou um lado da minha face e me fez olhá-la nos olhos. Enquanto eu pensava na resposta, mesmo já sabendo qual era, os dedos dela acariciaram meu rosto. Acalmando-me como apenas ela era capaz.

"É bobo, não é? Ter medo de cachorro?" – Perguntei. Não sabia por que estava reagindo daquela forma. Nunca tive problemas com os cachorros que me deparei ao longo dos meus sete anos de vida. E apesar de nunca ter realmente desejado um deles como animal de estimação, não os temia. Até agora, aparentemente.

"Claro que não é bobo, princesa." – Minha mãe me puxou, me envolvendo em seus braços e beijando meu rosto.

"Mas eu nunca tive problemas com cachorro. E ele é só um filhotinho." – Ela se afastou, pegando agora as minhas duas mãos.

"Ela é só uma filhotinha." – Ela sorriu, o sorriso que eu, meus irmãos e meu pai não podíamos passar um dia sem ver. – "É uma cadelinha. Uma golden."

"Golden?"

"A raça."

"Oh." – Eu voltei a olhar para o filhote. Ou melhor, a filhote. Ela estava em cima de Matt, que tinha suas costas apoiadas no chão. Sua língua o lambia por toda a face. Lizzie estava na frente do papai, que a mantinha segura entre as pernas.

"Você confia na mamãe?" – Voltei a encará-la e timidamente concordei com a cabeça. – "Então venha comigo."

De mãos dadas, andamos até onde os outros estavam. Matt assumiu uma posição sentada e colocou a golden perto dos meus pés. Lizzie sentou-se ao lado dele e papai, após trocar um olhar com mamãe, pegou a filhote com as duas mãos e colocou-a perto de mim.

"Nós vamos fazer isso juntas, Faith." – Mamãe disse ao mesmo tempo em que pegou uma das minhas mãos e a levou, junto com a dela, até os pêlos da cachorrinha. Eles eram macios e quentes e nós duas a alisamos caladas, por vários minutos. Parecia não ter nada ao nosso redor, enquanto tudo que eu sentia era aquele pequeno ser respirando embaixo da minha mão. Ela fez um som estranho, e eu sorri, provavelmente sem me dar conta de ter feito isso. Assim como não me dei conta que mamãe retirou a mão dela de cima da minha e no fim, eu já interagia com o animal sozinha. Sem medo.

"Você quer segurá-la?" – Papai perguntou, um sorriso firme no rosto, assegurando-me que tudo estava bem. E perto dele, eu sabia que nada podia dar errado. Ele tinha esse efeito em mim. Meu protetor.

"Sim." – Respondi, e não sei de onde veio a coragem. No fundo, talvez não fosse medo o que eu senti. E sim, choque. Nenhum de nós esperava ganhar um cachorro de presente.

Papai delicadamente colocou a golden nos meus braços e após um segundo de tensão, onde eu senti todo meu corpo congelar pela segunda vez aquela manhã, relaxei. A filhote remexeu-se, acomodando-se melhor nos meus braços. Ao levantar os olhos, encontrei os da minha mãe, brilhando de orgulho e felicidade. E então os do meu pai, com o mesmo brilho. Matt e Lizzie conversavam entre eles, e eu tinha certeza que era sobre o que nós faríamos durante aquele dia.

"Precisamos de um nome para ela, crianças." – Papai nos informou e antes que alguém pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, e antes mesmo que eu conseguisse me impedir, as palavras saíram de minha boca.

"Luna." – Quatro pares de olhos viraram na minha direção e eu abaixei os meus, focando-os na golden. Em Luna.

Ninguém questionou a escolha do nome, na verdade, nem eu sei de onde ele veio. Mais tarde, mamãe diria que por eu amar o céu, especialmente à noite, o nome havia se formado na minha cabeça. Eu concordei com ela. Luna. Lua.

"É um lindo nome, filha." – Papai falou por todos, aceitando e batizando o nosso mais novo animal de estimação. Eu sorri, o maior sorriso do dia, e coloquei Luna no chão. Ela correu para as pernas de Matt e Lizzie e de volta para a minha e nós três brincamos com ela até a campanhia tocar e atrair nossa atenção.

Era a segunda surpresa do dia: vovó Susan entrou pela porta, após receber um forte abraço de mamãe e logo atrás dela, Peter e Lílian surgiram. Eu diria que os dois, meus dois primos, foram a terceira surpresa do dia. Eles estavam enormes e entraram com sorrisos gentis nos rostos. Nós não nos vemos com freqüência, mas sempre adorei todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Apesar de serem bem mais velhos do que eu, Peter tinha 17 anos agora e Lílian 18, eles nunca me deixaram de lado ou me trataram mal.

"Hey, pirralha!" – Peter sorriu da minha expressão ao ouvir como ele se dirigiu a mim. Ele não cansava de me chamar assim e eu não cansava de fazer um bico e fingir irritação. Então, caíamos na risada e ele me pegava nos braços, levando-me para onde bem quisesse.

"Oi, Pete." – Repliquei e beijei-o na bochecha. Ele me levou até o sofá e me botou lá de pé. Lílian me abraçou, encheu-me de beijos e sentou-se ao meu lado. Mamãe uma vez me contou que ela era louca por crianças, então, nós duas passávamos boa parte do nosso tempo juntas fazendo qualquer coisa.

"Então vocês ganharam uma cachorrinha de presente, huh?" – Ela perguntou, sorrindo docemente para mim. Aquele tipo de sorriso era o mesmo da minha mãe. E da minha avó. E até do Peter e tio Danny. Genético e totalmente Dessler.

"Ganhamos!" – Falei empolgada e olhei para Luna, que agora recebia os carinhos de Peter e de vovó. – "Onde está tio Danny?"

"Papai precisou cobrir o turno de outro empregado. Então, bem, em Nova York trabalhando."

Eu percebi uma certa irritação na voz dela, ou seria mágoa? Talvez os dois. Não insisti no assunto, e com um salto, me pus de pé no exato momento em que a campanhia tocou pela segunda vez.

Tio Jack, tia Chloe, Harry, Jimmy e Anne entraram pela porta. Seria a quarta surpresa do dia se tudo não estivesse planejado desde do último final de semana: dia das crianças seria na casa dos Almeidas. Antes que eu pudesse cumprimentá-los, Bill e Audrey apareceram logo em seguida. Milhares de 'oi' e 'tudo bem' e 'feliz dia das crianças' foram trocados. No fim, acabei no colo de tio Jack. Ele fez cócegas em mim, entregou meu presente e me pôs no chão para abri-lo.

Rasgando o embrulho, vi em minhas mãos um diário. Lindo, pequeno e a minha cara.

"Seu pai disse que você gosta de escrever, então..." – Eu me abracei à cintura dele, a melhor forma de agradecê-lo.

"Obrigada, tio!"

Ele sorriu, bagunçando meus cabelos e passando por mim em direção a mamãe. Eu os observei. Eu admirava a amizade entre eles. A forma como seus olhos se comunicavam. Não era como entre ela e o papai, mas ainda assim era em uma intensidade que eu sonho em ter com a minha melhor amiga. Ou amigo.

Eles foram interrompidos por vovó, que abraçou tio Jack e quando ele se afastou – juntando-se a papai e aos outros – ela puxou mamãe de volta para o centro da sala e pediu a atenção de todos. Eu me aproximei, silenciosamente me sentando no colo de papai e esperei. Como todos esperaram.

"Você quer contar a eles ou eu conto, Lílian?" – Minha prima fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que vovó poderia continuar. – "Minha neta está indo para Dartmouth." – Eu franzi o cenho, sem entender o que aquilo queria dizer. Mamãe abriu a boca e pegou Lílian nos braços, apertando-a um pouco demais. Todos os outros adultos olhavam-na impressionados.

"Eu não sei o que isso quer dizer, papai." – Falei, virando-me para olhá-lo.

"Dartmouth é uma das melhores universidades do país, querida. E sua prima conseguiu ingressar nela."

"O que você vai estudar, Lílian?" – Ouvi tio Jack perguntar e voltei minha atenção para os outros.

"Ciências naturais." – Ela respondeu, as bochechas ainda rosas pela súbita atenção que recebera.

"É uma ótima escolha a Dartmouth, Lilly." – Mamãe falou e se sentou ao nosso lado. – "New Hampshire não fica muito longe de Nova York. Seu pai deve estar feliz."

"Muito." – Ela falou e as duas trocaram um sorriso.

Os adultos continuaram a falar sobre estudos e bolsas e mais um monte de coisa que eu não queria saber agora, e por isso, saltei do colo do papai e me juntei a Anne. Nós duas brincamos com Luna, enquanto Matt, Harry, Jimmy e Lizzie brincavam de futebol do lado de fora.

No fim do dia, estávamos todos exaustos. Eu estava deitada de costas na grama, Luna deitada ao meu lado, ouvindo Matt e Lizzie jogarem beisebol em algum lugar mais à frente, quando mamãe e papai anunciaram a hora de dormir.

A última surpresa do dia nos aguardava nos nossos quartos. Em cima da minha cama, estava meu último presente: um livro. Um dos que eu procurei na biblioteca da escola e não encontrei. Abracei papai e mamãe o mais forte que consegui. Beijei-os no rosto e agradeci pelo dia. Na minha mente, agradeci por eles e tive certeza que nenhuma surpresa ou presente seria melhor do que os pais que eu tinha.

* * *

**N/A:** A foto de Luna maior e em futuras one shots de Making Memory of Us (retirem os espaços): http: // img158. imageshack. us/ i/ lunax. jpg/  
Se não conseguirem ver, estará no meu profile. Beijos!


End file.
